


He can dance?

by NightRider19



Series: The Kinksman [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Eggsy was wearing black heels which added at least three inches to his 5’10” height....hold up. What?





	He can dance?

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s two dances in here. The waltz and the tango. Personally it goes better with music for the waltz listen to (https://youtu.be/dUNOfNad59Q) and for the tango listen to (https://youtu.be/iW71-sVyMzM) 
> 
> Also I never wrote a dance before so it might suck

Merlin stretched in his chair, he felt his back protest the sudden movement; he removed his glasses and rubbed his face, he grunted as he felt hand rest on his shoulder. "Merlin, you should take a break" Merlin leaned back and looked at Harry, he sighed "Maybe yer right" he stated as he stood up "You should see if Eggsy's hungry; last I knew he was with Bors" Merlin smiled and kissed him lightly "Come join us" Harry just smiled before he nodded and followed Merlin outside, they headed to one of the training rooms.

Harry listened as Merlin talked about what he found in Lancelot's last mission, they both stopped when they heard the sounds of music drifting down the halls, confused they glanced at each other before walking down the hall it came from; the closer they got the louder it got, the music didn't have lyrics but it had that beat that made you sway with. They noticed a few agents standing around looking into one of the room, they made way for Merlin and Harry; there had to be at least twenty agents gathered, when they got to the front they could understand why. Both their eyes widened as they saw Bors dancing with Eggsy; clearly, Eggsy was teaching the older agent how to dance.

Eggsy had tight-fitting black yoga pants on with a plan white Kingsmen shirt as did Bors, Eggsy slightly bounced with the music as he moved his hands explaining something; Merlin and Harry both noticed with a start that Eggsy was wearing black heels which added at least three inches to his 5’10” height, while Bors had Oxfords on. He smiled at Bors who nodded before holding his right hand to Eggsy, Eggsy took it with his left, Bors pulled him close his body before he wrapped his left arm around him and rested his open palm on the lower part of Eggsy's right rib, Eggsy moved his hand to rest on his left side. Eggsy then laid his left hand on his shoulder, their free hands clasped together before they began to move; Merlin and Harry watched as Eggsy and Bors began to waltz around the training room, turning and staying within arm's length, while the two danced, they could see Eggsy talking to Bors. Walking him through the steps before Eggsy was spun on the heels and was brought back to Bors' chest. They continued to move around before stopping and Eggsy leaned into him and then back before taking off in the opposite direction.

Merlin and Harry noticed that Percival and Roxy were standing by, Eggsy was released and he spun before catching Percival's hand and was pulled into his arms, Eggsy smiled widely before he laughed at something Percival said; Merlin and Harry felt jealousy rise up as Eggsy danced with Percival for a few rounds, while Bors danced with Roxy, before Eggsy spun back to Bors and was pulled into his chest again; they leaned forward and backwards again before they twisted off again. Eggsy spun twice under his hand before he was brought to his chest; Eggsy laughed again before he stepped back and fixed his shirt before the music suddenly changed to music that fit the tango, Eggsy looked at Roxy who was smirking before she winked at him. Eggsy put his hands on his hip before he stopped his foot, which caused a few of the agents to jump at the loud sound, Eggsy slowly walked keeping his eyes on Roxy before his arm was grabbed by Percival.

Eggsy tilted his head as he was pulled in close, Percival's hand ran up his arm and down his shoulder to his hip before back up his arm and Eggsy spun twice in place; Eggsy kept a smirk on his face as he walked around Percival, he trailed a hand over his shoulders before his hand was grabbed again and he was pulled back into his chest; they took a few steps back before he leaned back and Eggsy leaned forward, basically leaning against him. Before Eggsy slowly slipped down, his right leg bending under him while his left leg slid between Percival's legs, before he was pulled back up; he stamped his foot down again, making the agents jump again. Percival walked him a few steps before spinning Eggsy and stopped him so they were chest to back; Eggsy looked over his shoulder before he ran his hands up his body and above his head before he spun and faced the older agent, Percival slowly bent him back. Eggsy let his head fall back and closed his eyes before he was snapped back up and walked to the left and spun in his arms before continuing to move in the same direction.

Eggsy hooked his leg around Percival's hip before leaning into him again almost completely putting his weight on him before moving back upright, once standing Percival swung him around; both his feet leaving the ground before he ran his hands down the man's arms and they slowly sank to the ground and the right before standing up together again. Percival moved both hands to his hips, his right hand moved up his shoulder and the other one down his hip and down his leg as Eggsy hooked his left leg over his hip again and slowly slid down Percival's right leg. Eggys was slowly pulled back up, he leaned into Percival's hand that cupped his cheek before they stepped back when the music stopped. Eggsy was breathing heavily. He laughed again as he leaned against Percival completely and started to remove the heels, he huffed when he couldn't get them, he stood back up and smiled at Percival before he nodded and headed to the changing room to get dressed back in his suit. Eggsy walked up to Bors and slightly swayed to the new music that was playing as he smirked at Bors; Merlin and Harry couldn't stop staring, in a mix of awe, jealousy, and arousal. They watched as Saber walked up and began talking to Eggsy.

Eggsy glared, he must have said something that Eggsy didn't like "Did you know Galahad could dance?" Harry asked as he glanced at Merlin, Merlin just shook head, his eyes not leaving Eggsy body. "Fine. Whoever loses then" They both shook their heads, they missed whatever was happening but it looked like Eggsy and Saber were going to spar, Eggsy still had the heels on; Eggys still swayed to the music before he basically danced around Saber as he dodged all his punches and kicks, he smirked before Eggsy kicked at Saber's left knee and took him down before he kicked Saber in the chest. Eggsy walked up and stepped on his chest to keep him down, he smirked and stated as the music turned off "Look's like yer buying m' lunch for a week, Bruv" "That's cheating" Eggsy shook his head and stated "Bruv if I can dance in heels. I can fight in heels" he winked at him before he stepped back and waved before he followed Bors to the dressing room stating "Bors! Help me take em' off!" Bors laughed as they headed into the room. The other agents slowly left all talking about Galahad dancing and how it was kinda hot even through haft of them didn't swing that way.

Merlin and Harry walked back to the dressing room and heard Eggsy's voice "Pick up daddies at the playground, how I spend my daytime, loosen up their frown, make them feel alive  
Make it fast and greasy, I'm numb and way too easy" When they walked in they found Bors handed Roxy the heels and thanking her before thanking Eggsy "Anytime Bruv, it's been awhile since I danced. It was fun!" he smiled before he looked over at Merlin and Harry who walked in "Hey guys" he greeted before Roxy smirked and left with Bors, Eggsy stood up and put in his code before he went to open his locker. He jumped when two hands suddenly slammed against the lockers next to him. Pinning him in, Eggsy looked over his shoulder and saw that Merlin pinned him; Eggsy glanced at Harry who stepped closer, Eggys licked his lips and swallowed thickly. Before he was able to say anything, Harry slipped in front of Eggsy and pinned him between the two taller men, Eggsy legs almost gave out when he heard Merlin against his ear "Didn't know ya danced lad" Eggsy nodded and mumbled "B-before Dean" he shivered as he felt Harry's hands grab his waist and Harry was against his other ear "Teaching Bors how to dance was nice of you. But then you had to dance with Percival in a seductive manner"

Eggsy shivered and grabbed Harry's jacket, he panted as he felt his legs spread buy both Harry's and Merlin's leg; Eggsy leaned back against Merlin and panted heavily. He gasped when he felt Merlin's hands on him before his mouth was covered by Merlin's left hand "Shh, quiet lad. Wouldn't want anyone t' see ya like this" Merlin mumbled against his ear before he nipped it. Eggsy arched as he shook, he glanced at the door before he nodded, Merlin hummed and removed his hand stating "Can you be quiet, lad?" Eggsy panted and stated "Yes sir" Merlin cursed lowly before he pulled Eggsy's shirt off and kissed his neck. He shuddered as Harry smirked and removed his leg before he slowly got to his knees, Eggsy looked at him confused before his pants were pushed down and his harden member swallowed by Harry's mouth. Eggsy covered his mouth as he moaned, in the two months they've been dating it's only been Harry and Merlin giving him hand job's, he didn't think Harry would suck him. He hunched forward before Merlin wrapped his arm around his chest and pulled him back against him; Merlin continued to talk in Eggsy's ear as Harry moaned and bobbed over his member.

"Yer doing so well, Eggsy. Ya dance so beautifully. Ya had most of the agents watching you" he grabbed Eggsy's hips roughly and it caused him to buck into Harry's mouth, he panted and moaned against his own hand. Merlin replaced Eggsy's hand with his own which allowed Eggsy to wrap his arms around Merlin's neck. He arched and whimpered against his hand; he shuddered and came in Harry's mouth when Merlin bit down on the same sensitive spot on his neck. Merlin held him closer as he rode out his orgasm, once he was spent, Harry swallowed and pulled away, Harry fixed him before he helped Merlin sit down. Merlin pulled Eggsy into his lap. Eggsy mumbled "I should dance around ya more often"

* * *

  
A few weeks passed since Galahad danced with Bors and turned on most of the agentcy; Eggsy was at home, he hummed to the song on the radio as he cleaned; it was his cool down day after a hard mission, he was bored though. He decided he was going to clean the house; had his Bluetooth headphone on that canceled out every outside noise, he swayed to his music as he cleaned in Merlin’s jumper. He had the sleeves pushed up so they wouldn’t be in his way, he had socks on but that was it, he just got out of the shower and didn’t feel like wearing any other clothes.

He hummed as he cleaned Oscar was outside laying in the sun while Eggys cleaned; all the windows were open, letting a nice breeze in. He didn’t notice Harry and Merlin arriving as he cleaned, he stood on his toes to grab something up high, as he reached the jumper came up just enough to show the swell of his bare ass. Harry groaned and stated “He’s going to kill us” Merlin nodded before he smirked “Go on Harry. I know ya want to” Harry glanced at him, Merlin arched an eyebrow back before Harry walked over to him, Merlin headed to the kitchen and noticed how clean it was but everything was still in place. He started to make tea and smirked at the loud scream that came from the other room followed by Harry laughing. 


End file.
